1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to phone protecting devices and more particularly pertains to a new phone protector and storage case for protecting and holding a cellular phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of phone protecting devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, phone protecting devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,816,459; 5,383,091; 5,678,204; 5,653,336; Des. 366,258; and 5,253,292.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new phone protector and storage case. The inventive device includes a housing having a bottom wall, a front wall, a back wall, a top wall, a first side wall and a second side wall. The front wall has a top half and a bottom half. The top half comprises a door extending into the top wall and the side walls. A hinge hingedly couples the door to the first side wall. The door is selectively positioned between an open position and a closed position. A cellular phone is removably positionable in the housing.
In these respects, the phone protector and storage case according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of protecting and holding a cellular phone.